


Memento Mori

by Aioni



Series: Short Stories [6]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Memory, One Shot, POV Second Person, Short Story, Unus Annus channel, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aioni/pseuds/Aioni
Summary: There's always a start and an end, whose to say you can't find it after nothing remains? Only memories are left behind, can you remember them all?
Series: Short Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788058
Kudos: 2





	Memento Mori

You stumble across an opening one day while you're scavenging for supplies to bring back to the safe city. It's clearly run down and hadn't had seen much use since the apocalypse--the start was nearly twenty years ago. It's safe to say that this building will never see the light of day again.  
  
Carefully, you creep up to it, alert for any possible undead roaming the area; this place still hadn't been checked over by the investigation team quite yet, and it's possible that this building is in uncharted territory, which is odd. You swore you've seen this building at least once in your travels through here.  
  
Quietly moving the half-broken door aside, you venture deeper within, hoping to figure out what this whole place was. Inside, you see a block TV on a deteriorating table that had vines growing from the bottom of it. You curiously walk up to the TV. It was in mint condition, and when you thought about bringing it back to camp to be used for something, it flared to life.   
A black and white spiral was the only image that was on the TV for a while. For a few seconds, you thought about leaving in case it attracted the undead, but you didn't move. Did you know this spiral from somewhere?   
  
Suddenly, voices emitted from it. "We live our lives taking each second for granted," a male voice says, but doesn't appear on screen. Another soon follows. "But what would you do if you knew how much time you had left?"  
  
"One year."  
"This channel, much like all of you, has a limited amount of time."  
"And every day, we march ever closer to this channel's inevitable doom."  
"That means we'll be uploading every single day until the clock strikes zero."  
"And then, it's game over. Bye bye. Finito. Finished. Curtains. Gone gone. Night night. Dead."  
"Forever."  
"When time runs out, we will be deleting this channel and every single video on it."  
"And you'll ever be able to see them again."  
"Because much like death, you can't take it with you."  
"And all we'll have is the memories we make along the way."  
"...and the merch."  
"So the clock starts now. But the choice is yours. Will you join us? Or will you miss your chance to be apart of Unus Annus?"  
"Because time is already running out. The train is already moving. So subscribe now, because death is coming. Ask not whom the bell tolls. Ring the bell thyself to know."  
"For there are no second chances. And if you miss out, all you'll be left with is regret."  
"Memento Mori. We'll see you tomorrow."  
"Unus Annus."  
  
After the final message was spoken, there was silence for a while. Then, the screen faded to black and a timer appeared. "000:00:00" it said. The clock was there for a while, as if almost mourning the death of "Unus Annus". The voices said something about a channel being deleted within a year and to not miss out or regret it deeply.  
You vaguely recall seeing the clock tick down to zero--to its inevitable death.   
  
Shaking your head of the long-dead memories, you back up, wishing to leave the TV alone. You think it's best for it to stay here, among the decaying ruins. Leave it for the next person who stumbles across this. Maybe that message is meant for them, not you.   
  
So, as you leave the dilapidated building, you look back at the TV. The timer disappeared and now it only says "Memento Mori" on it. Whatever that means, you'll be sure to remember it.


End file.
